


Restless Night

by IonicCompound



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonicCompound/pseuds/IonicCompound
Summary: It's 1 AM, and Hisoka doesn't want to be alone.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for rare pair but never got it out. so here it is lmao

The moon was especially big tonight.

When the milky moon hit its peak, Hisoka would find himself oddly awake when everyone else had retired for the day. These would be nights he'd prowl about the dorm, keeping his already quiet footsteps silent. 

Azuma said that he was merely a night owl, more aware of his surroundings when the sun had fallen rather than gaining energy from it like the other actors. And while Hisoka wasn’t above sleeping in precarious places, something about the term struck him as odd. He typically slept fine at night, his roommate would constantly mutter under his breath, but Hisoka learned that it was just safe to tune the man out.

Sometimes, he'd see a few stragglers for the night. A frequent person would be Tsuzuru, although the student never notices him, zipping towards the fridge for condensed milk before shuffling back to his room. 

In those moments, where the people were loopy at best, they were comforting. 

But some nights felt exceptionally longer than the others. It was nice whenever there were still people milling about despite the hour, but less nice when he’s confronted alone with nothing but his thoughts.

So, he chooses to avoid that completely by seeking out the other person who would be awake at 1 AM.

He doesn’t bother knocking and just opens the door, knowing the same clicking has yet to stop for the past hour. The light from the screens would have blinded him if Hisoka wasn’t aware of the man's obvious gaming habits, so he merely closes his eyes while opening the door. He's already memorized the layout of the room, so he heads to the couch before plopping straight in the middle of it. A quiet “oof,” follows when he does.

“Can’t you sit down like a normal person?” Itaru complains but still readjusts to make himself more comfortable as Hisoka is sprawled on his lap.

Hisoka doesn’t say anything, wrapping his arms around Itaru’s midsection, and lets the clicking lull him back into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> @flavovitta for making the funniest Tsuzuru joke I've ever witnessed


End file.
